The invention relates to a supporting and guiding stand for a bow-type continuous casting plant comprising supporting segments in which the rollers of the oppositely arranged inner and outer guideways are mounted at a distance from one another, the supporting segments being removable from the arc outer side, and exchangeable.
Arrangements of this kind have already been known and are described for instance in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,920,757. The guiding segments, which are exchangeable from the arc outer side, have the advantage that the individual rollers can be arranged form one another at a smaller axial distance, which is important with broad slabs. With segments that are removable from the arc inner side, greater axial distances of the rollers are necessary in order to prevent a jamming of the supporting segments during the removal.
With the supporting and guiding stand mentioned above, a rail guide for a removing device and a carrying device, respectively, is provided parallel to the strand guideway at a distance towards the lower side of the supporting roller stand. This removing device is made up of a frame that is displaceable by wheels on the rail guide and a hydraulic cylinder for pulling out the segments from the installed position. The supporting segment removed is then moved downwards along the rail guide, whose last part is tiltable into the horizontal. From there, the supporting segment together with the removing or carrying device is brought into an accommodating position provided on the horizontal end run and taken up by a crane. The installation is effected in the reverse order.
The known construction apparently is very cumbersome, since it calls for a movable removing and carrying device of its own, by which the supporting segment has to be transported as far as into the accommodating position. Further difficulties are caused by the fact that a plurality of moved or driven devices have to be provided at the outer side of the arc, which devices are subject to problems caused by cinders and dirt.